A New Flame
by Ere the Sun
Summary: Cake thinks Fionna needs a new flame. Starts out the same as the show, but strays after the initial meeting. Flame PrincexFionna. R&R. And Enjoy.


Hey. I'm back (YAY... No one? Okay.) and am READY TO ROCK. I didn't know how much I would like Flame Prince but I think this ship has SO MUCH POTENTIAL. Okay. Here goes. END A/N

Fionna was a mess. Cake decided to take action. She left Fionna on the floor of their treehouse, crying and holding her peice of Gumball's hair. Cake went in no particular direction, and ended up heading towards the Candy Kingdom, towards Lord Monochromicorn. No, that's where the problem was, with Prince I'm-too-old-and-proper-for-Fionna. Well, Cake was going to find Fi a new flame. She headed decidedly left.

After going in a few circles and cutting through a few kingdoms, (none of which had Princes that Fi would like) Cake entered the Fire Kingdom. She hadn't been in awhile, and couldn't remember if there was a Prince or not, but she was going to find out.

Cake walked right into the palace. _They should get guards or something._

"Hey! Is there a Prince around here?" Cake called out to a room full of fiery flame people.

She guessed the woman on the throne might know one. "Are you a Princess? Hmmmm. You look a little old. Do you know a Prince? And don't say Lumpy Space Prince."

"I am the Queen of the Fire Kingdom. My son is the Prince. Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Uh... I have a message to the Flame Prince. From Fionna the Adventurer."

"She can come here herself! Now go away!"

"But she... She is here!" Cake pretended to dig through a bag she streched out of her skin. She then did aa confusing twist that made it look as if Fionna had com out of her bag. The flame Queen motined for something, and a flame boy in a glass lantern was brought over by servents. He did not look happy.

Cake pulled out her viola and started singing.

"Oh Flame Prince

I think you're the bomb

I really wanna kiss you

Right in front of your mom

'Cuz I think you're great

I wanna be your mate

Or maybe go on a date

'Cuz it feels like there's a fire inside my body

Like there's a fire inside my heart

It's like this fire is gonna consume me

If I keep waiting for this thing to start

Ooh I feel like I'm all warmed up inside

I feel all warmed up inside

I feel all warmed up insiiiiiiiiiiide"

Cake looked over at the boy. He hadn't moved much during the whole song, except he started giving "Fionna" a strange look.

The fire Queen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Release the Prince."

As soon as he was out of the lantern, he started throwing fireballs and growing into a giant fiery cat. _He's kind of cute as a cat, _Cake noticed.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, he's evil." The flame Queen laughed, and walked out through a back passage.

"Wait!" Cake yelled. She paniced, tucked "Fionna" back into her "bag" and ran for the door. Once outside, she streched her legs to go faster and headed home. She'd had enough adventure time for one day.

Following her example, the Flame Prince went into the Kingdom and started looking around.

Cake stopped. What was he doing? "Hey! Are you okay?" He looked lost. "Never seen your kingdom before?" Cake asked sarcastically.

He looked at her and said, "No."

Whatever. Weird kid. Cake headed home. When she was almost there, she noticed that she had a tag-along. He was fast. Cake rushed through the window to the living room where Fi was, right where she left her.

"Fi, you needed a boyfriend to get over Gumball and I went to the Flame Kingdom and serenated the Prince and now he's here, and he's evil!"

"WHAT?" Fionna yelled. If one thing could pull her out of her wallowing, it was a battle.

Cake streched back out of the window, and stared searching for the Prince. Fionna started toward the stairs, but was startled by someone in the doorway.

He was tall, with a mohawk of flames and a sleeveless tunic. He walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Are you Fionna the Adventurer? You look different from before."

"Call... call me Fi. And I don't think we've met. I'm an Adventurer-"

"So you're not the same girl who just came to the flame kingdom and sung a _really_ lame song?"

Fi guessed what happened, and turned red. "What did I say?"

He shrugged. "Oh, that you want to kiss me and be my mate. Nothing _weird_ or anything." He rolled his eyes.

"No, that was Cake. She can... Um, who are you?"

He looked suprised. "So it wasn't you. I'm the Flame Prince. Name's Ignatius." He glanced through the window, seeing Cake, still searching for him. "I think I'm going to go. See ya round, kid."

Fi blinked. "Yeah, see you, oh, and don't call me kid, _Ignatius."_

He laughed. "Call me Iggy, kid."

A/N Sooooo... It was pretty hard to not call the Fire Kingdom the Fire Nation, I'm so used to Avatar. And did it make sense that you don't here his legit name until the end, or did it just get annoying, seeing "Flame Prince" over and over? Feel free to review.


End file.
